Certain embodiments of the present invention are directed to computer technology. More particularly, some embodiments of the invention provide systems and methods for communication technology. Merely by way of example, some embodiments of the invention have been applied to applications. But it would be recognized that the invention has a much broader range of applicability.
With development of terminal technologies, functionality of a terminal has become increasingly mature and there are more and more terminal-based applications (e.g., apps). It is a common operation of a terminal user to access the Internet via a terminal for downloading and installation of various applications. Many users own a plurality of terminals, including a personal computer (PC), a cell phone and a tablet. Sometimes, a user may want to install a same application on more than one terminal or choose an application in a browser of a terminal to install the application on another terminal.
For instance, a user finds an application in a PC browser and wants to install it on his cell phone. Current approaches include: 1. the user downloads the installation package of the application onto the PC, transmits the installation package to the cell phone via a flash memory, a data cable or Bluetooth and installs the application on the cell phone; 2. the user downloads the installation package of the application onto the PC, transmits the installation package to the cell phone via a same client (e.g., QQ) installed on both the PC and the cell phone and installs the application on the cell phone; or 3. the user installs a client designed for wireless data push on the PC and the cell phone and uses the client installed on the PC to push the application to the same client installed on the cell phone, hence realizing cross-terminal pushing of applications. Although the last approach is faster and more convenient than the first two approaches, the user still needs to install the corresponding client on both the PC and the cell phone for pushing applications, which complicates operations.
Hence it is highly desirable to improve the techniques for pushing applications.